Epi 36 Rain and Love
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Everyone always loves the romance between Eli and Trixie so I decided to write one to


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 36 "Misfits"

_**This is the one that you guys have waiting for**_

Joseph's POV

The stranger who entered the facility will be revealed in episode 37, but now let's focus on this one. Ever since I rescued Will Shane ad asked Eli to date Trixie, he was always too afraid to ask her out, but was able to keep it to himself without letting her know. He asked for advice from my wife Anna on how to ask and to tell him how to get enough courage to ask Trixie out. Anna told Eli that Trixie will probably accept if he asks her and if he wanted she could probably set something up for the two.

Theme Song

_(I'm sort of steeling this idea for another author: please forgive me for this)_

Eli and Trixie were called to the lounge room by Joseph for a briefing on a new "mission". I told them that I needed to get our diagram for the "attack plan". When I had left, Noah activated a fake avalanche, which caused half the room to collapse which made Eli and Trixie trip and began slide down to their doom! Eli stabbed his sword into the floor and grabbed Trixie. He pulled her up onto his back, took out his dagger and began to stab – climb to the door. When he finally got the door he pushed Trixie through, but lost his grip and began to fall through the hole! Peter shot an Arachnet which caught Eli and flew him back up through the door, back to safety.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" ask Trixie smiling. "I...I love you, I would give my life for you a hundred times to save you once" replied Eli smiling back. The two left the castle for a relaxing walk together. As they approached a small village, it began to rain (don't ask how). They laughed as they ran to a house and asked if they stay until the storm ended. "God Squad members? Please come in come in, our house is your house." Said the lady at the door. They entered the house and the couple which lived there gave them a room to stay in until the rain stopped. They began to watch a romance TV series and cuddled close to each other. A loud thunder claps crashed which almost vibrated the whole house! Trixie pushed away from Eli and began to whimper. "What's wrong Trix?" asked Eli. "I'm afraid of the thunder" she said embarrassingly. "Come here, I'm not afraid of it, I can help you conquer your fear" he said hopefully. Eli embraced Trixie in his arms and she did the same. She put her head on his chest in peace while Eli bowed his head on hers. The two gave each a romantic glance and exchanged their first kiss and the two eventually fell asleep on the couch.

They woke up the next day to a beautiful morning which they watched from the roof (just don't ask). Later in the evening they made their way back to the facility where a gourmet dinner was prepared for them to enjoy together. After they were stuffed, they went to Eli's room and went to sleep together. The next day they went through the hanging gardens (where Yvan and his wife Anna exchanged their first kiss). Just for the fun of it, we dressed them up in expensive medieval clothing even though they looked more like clothing from elves in Lord of the Rings (Beautiful! check out pictures online). "You look absolutely, fabulously stunning Trix" Eli said. *Trixie blushes* "Thanks Eli, you look ravishing yourself" she said flirting. They gave each other another big hug and kiss and went down to bed for a good night's sleep.

Eli's POV

Yvan's and my good friend Peter's wedding was getting near and me and Trixie had been dating for over 5 years, but I could never get enough courage to propose nor could choose a romantic enough setting. Yvan's wife told me that he asked her to marry after they had their first dance at a friend's wedding reception and told everything that Yvan did to propose. At Peter's reception (he married a young woman named Sarah Winston; now Sarah Mekulak) and Eli and Trixie had their first dance, but Eli still didn't have enough courage to ask. After midnight struck, the musicians said that it was going to be the last song "This is my last chance, I have to ask her after this dance" I said to myself. After their last dance, Eli gathered up his courage, knelt down, took out a diamond ring and said "Trixie Sting, will you marry me?" Trixie began to cry, took the ring and hugged Eli saying "YES, yes I will marry you!" Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

Joseph

Anna and me arranged a huge wedding for everyone to enjoy and on their wedding day Eli and Trixie were the happiest than they had ever been. All of the students of the Academy and all members of the God Squad attended (All except Yvan Choly). Also the mystery figure attended, but he kept his hood on and no one could see his face because it was shadowed (Emperor from Star Wars style). We gave Eli and Trixie their own house, much money and they left to live the rest of their lives with each other in love.

When they finally settled into their new home, Trixie asked Eli "Will you always love me?" Eli told her "Well, in about 10 years, I'll love another girl...she'll call you 'Mommy' Trix". Both of them laughed and hugged each other. "One more question Eli" continued Trixie. "And what might that be?" Eli asked. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked. "No, I won't be here tomorrow, I'll be here forever with you" he said with a smile. "Oh Eli, you were always the funny and clever one, I always liked that about you" Trixie said laughing. It seemed as if Eli had a crush on Trixie ever since he met her, he just did a very good job hiding it. Trixie told me that once she and Eli got to know each other, she also began to like him in the same way. So it looks like they were always meant to be together, forever.

"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours"


End file.
